Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to wireless communication and, more particularly, to a method of reporting a positioning status in a wireless communication system and an apparatus for supporting the same.
Related Art
3rd generation partnership project (3GPP) long term evolution (LTE) is an improved version of a universal mobile telecommunication system (UMTS) and is introduced as the 3GPP release 8. The 3GPP LTE uses orthogonal frequency division multiple access (OFDMA) in a downlink, and uses single carrier-frequency division multiple access (SC-FDMA) in an uplink. The 3GPP LTE employs multiple input multiple output (MIMO) having up to four antennas. In recent years, there is an ongoing discussion on 3GPP LTE-advanced (LTE-A) that is an evolution of the 3GPP LTE.
MDT can be classified to a logged MDT and an immediate MDT. According to the logged MDT, the user equipment (UE) transfers a logged measurement to a network, at a specific time, after performing the MDT measurement. According to the immediate MDT, the UE transfers the logged measurement to the network, when a reporting condition is met, after performing the MDT measurement. In the logged MDT, the logging of the result of measurement may be restricted to a logging of the result of measurement by a measurement performed in an RRC idle mode. It can be possible to use a logged measurement in an RRCE connection mode by a network command. According to the immediate MDT, the UE can perform a MDT measurement in an RRC connection mode.
A Minimization of Driving Tests (MDT) is that operators perform tests using UE instead of vehicles for coverage optimization purposes. Coverage varies depending on the location of a BS, the deployment of surrounding buildings, and environments used by users. Accordingly, an operator needs to periodically perform driving tests, and great expense and lots of resources are required. The MDT is that an operator measures coverage using UE.
Assuming that the primary object of the MDT is coverage optimization, UE preferably reports information related to the location where measured results have been obtained along with the corresponding measured results. Accordingly, a network may configure the MDT for only UE capable of providing location information, and may perform a configuration so that corresponding measured results are reported.
Meanwhile, UE may not perform positioning for location measurement. In such a case, a positioning function itself for the UE is not supported, or the UE is able to support positioning, but is unable to obtain location information due to a communication environment and/or other another conditions. There is a need for a method capable of reporting the positioning status of UE to a network for more efficient coverage activation in such an environment.